


The logistics of a superhero having piercings

by cian1675



Series: Peter B., a whole mess [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Spider-man wears a thong under his suit, Tony stark needs some brain bleach after this, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Peter and Wade talk about some of the piercings Peter's had.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter B., a whole mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730614
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	The logistics of a superhero having piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Just here doing my part because there's not enough fic where Peter has piercings.
> 
> It'll probably be a better read if you've read part 1 of this series first.

"So, about the frenum ladder you have -"

"These? They were the only piercings I found that don't show through my suit and allowed me free movement even as Spider-man."

"Wait. Does that mean you've tried other piercings before?"

"Yes...?"

"And they've shown through your suit??"

"Uh, yeah? Nipple piercings are hella obvious, especially when you get pierced with rings instead of barbells."

"Holy shit, Petey, you're gonna make me come."

"...Wade..."

"No, you're right. I've already cummed."

"...not the point I was going with."

"No, seriously. What other piercings have you tried? I didn't know you were so cool. I mean, I did, 'cause Spidey is hella cool. But you're cool under the suit too and just. Wow."

"Feeling lucky to be my boyfriend?"

"Every single fucking day. Also, you haven't answered my question. Other piercings you've had?"

"Oh uh. Prince Albert's are not a good idea when you're fighting crime on the regular in Spandex. Especially not when the only underwear that doesn't show visible panty line is a thong and ... yeah. Bad idea."

"You're killing me, Spidey."

"Wade, you can't die."

"Let me have my moment. My moment, imagining you with a Prince Albert piercing and a thong under your suit. Fuck."

\---

"Would you like to continue listening to Peter Parker's phone calls, Sir?"

"Uh, no, I'm good, Friday. When you told me you found out about Spider-man's identity, this wasn't what I imagined."

"Well Sir, you've heard the conversation so there is no need to imagine."

"Uh. Great. Now I can't stop imagining."

"No Sir, the point is that -"

"You know what, Friday, just erase the call history and any copies on anyone's server so no one else finds out who Spider-man really is."

"Sure, Sir. Anything else I could help you with?"

"... yeah, some fucking brain bleach would be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Peter's also had ear piercings and other facial piercings at some point, just because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
